This invention relates to a fletching which may be attached to an arrow used in the field of archery, and more particularly, to an arrow fletching having a folded configuration which stabilizes the flight of the arrow.
Arrows conventionally include the use of fletchings which are mounted on the rear end of the arrow shaft to provide flight stability. Typically, three to four fletchings are mounted circumferentially around the rear end of the arrow shaft. The fletchings are typically either glued in place separately by hand or with the aid of a fletching jig.
In the past, fletchings were typically made of feathers. In more recent years, alternative flexible materials such as plastics and vinyls have been used as a replacement for feathers as they are mechanically tougher than feathers and they are not affected by environmental conditions such as temperature and precipitation. Such materials are typically molded into the shape of the fletching and then attached to the arrow shaft.
However, one disadvantage of plastic materials is that they are not always sufficiently lightweight, flexible, or resilient, which can adversely affect the flight of the arrow. For example, if the plastic fletching comes into contact with a portion of the bow riser or cable, the arrow flight can become distorted.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for an arrow fletching which is lightweight, sufficiently flexible so as to provide stable arrow flight, and which remains unaffected by changes in environmental conditions.